


keep it sweet in your memory

by hyunjoom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Xu Ming Hao | The8, Boyfriends, Dom Xu Ming Hao | The8, Gratuitous use of parentheses, I'm Sorry, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sub Kim Mingyu, Summer, Top Kim Mingyu, but - Freeform, crackfic, dont take this seriously, hahaha tsundere minghao how original, hardly any fucking, someone put a stop to my antics, the lightest, they are just boys in love who enjoy sex together, this is just them having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjoom/pseuds/hyunjoom
Summary: but then mingyu’s hips are faltering, his pace of fucking into minghao slowing and slowing until it’s almost come to a complete halt, and his are distractedly wandering around, brows a bit furrowed.“babe, is something wrong?” minghao asks finally.“i’m watching this bee fly around the room,” mingyu responds, voice monotone in a hyper focused sort of way. “i don’t think he remembers how to get back out the window he flew in through.”
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	keep it sweet in your memory

**Author's Note:**

> so whenever i’m bored or in need of inspiration or a good chuckle i go to [this prompt generator](https://prompts.neocities.org/) and put in names from my fave ships and see what happens,,, idk if i ever even got this prompt w gyuhao but prompt in question is “mingyu and minghao are doing the deed. unfortunately they left the window open and a bee has flown into the room. what they do next is up to you.” 
> 
> basically saw this prompt and the first thing that popped into my mind was minghao noticing mingyu is very unfocused and brushes it off at first bc he gets overwhelmed easily whenever he tops but then he keeps looking around so minghao asks what’s up and mingyus just like “haha i’m watching this bee try to find the window to escape” i love these boys
> 
> UMMM SO YEA it’s supposed to be funny and not taken seriously so i hope u enjoy :) its my first publishing a svt fic as well as slightly more explicit content so pls be nice

after a stressful day of classes, in the unbearable heat of the early summer air combined with the hardly-hanging-in-there air conditioning system of his apartment building, minghao doesn’t blame himself too much for jumping mingyu practically as soon as he comes through the door.

the warm summer air has settled under minghao’s skin and buzzes inside of him and manifests as an innate need to just get off. he can’t even take a cold shower, seeing as mingyu called their landlord yesterday about the cold water which hasn’t work in days and has yet to hear back from him. he’s been home from classes for around an hour, and mingyu finds him still sprawled out on the couch with a glass of cold water trying desperately to cool down when he gets home from his class. minghao’s even shed his trademark long pants in favor of letting his legs air out in just his boxers and one of mingyu’s cotton t-shirts.

one of minghao’s favorite things about mingyu (and there are quite a lot; deep down, despite his outwardly headstrong personality, minghao is just a soft gooey mess for his lovable goof of a boyfriend) is that he’s extremely agreeable. so when minghao tugs him into the bedroom without so much as a greeting, he doesn’t complain.

it’s the early part of summer where the heat mixed with the frequent rain creates humidity that leaves everything slightly sticky. the door handle is sticky when minghao touches it, mingyu’s skin is dewy and so is his own, almost unpleasantly so. he has the window cracked, and though most of the air blowing in is warm, the addition of air circulation makes it better than it would be shut fully in their poorly cooled apartment.

“i’m glad to know i wasn’t the only one this weather was getting to,” mingyu murmurs in between firm presses of minghao’s mouth against his own.

“god, it’s so hot,” minghao rushes, pulling on his own clothing. “take off your clothes.”

mingyu laughs at minghao’s haste, but at least he has half a mind not to comment on it, instead undressing as minghao has ordered.

“can you fuck me?” minghao asks, kissing a trail down mingyu's neck. his skin tastes salty and minghao wants to lick him all over. “i’m crawling out of my skin. please, mingyu.”

mingyu easily agrees—thanks, mingyu’s incessant compliance!—as minghao tugs him down for another kiss. he walks backwards toward the bed, dragging mingyu along with his and falling back onto the sheets. he says a silent thank you to jun’s mom, which, ew, now is not the time to think about jun’s mom, for sending him cooling bamboo sheets in last month’s care package.

“i’m using a condom,” mingyu tells minghao plainly. “it’ll hurt if i don’t. you haven’t bottomed in too long, and it’ll help you not chafe.”

“fine,” he agrees. “use that mint lube. i’m fucking overheating.”

“if you’re already overheating, i’m afraid you’ll like, explode or something after we start,” mingyu says, and minghao can tell he's actually being a little serious. he grabs a condom and the mint lube from the bed stand drawers anyway, opening the cap and dumping a generous amount onto his fingers. he looks tentative, but minghao nods, urging him on.

minghao is sitting up against the headboard, a bit uncomfortably slumped and legs spread as wide as he can manage. he’s actually considerably more flexible than mingyu, and he always enjoys whenever he can take the opportunity to quietly brag. “i’ll only explode if you don’t fuck me.”

mingyu is thorough with preparation, and though minghao is impatient, he’s grateful. mingyu readies him with a special brand of focus he reserves only for cooking and beating his friends in pick up soccer games… and now, apparently, fucking minghao.

“okay, okay, i’m ready,” minghao huffs. “lemme get on top, my leg’s are already sticking to the sheets.”

“but then _my_ legs will stick to the sheets,” mingyu pouts, but he’s already starting to shift out of the way and wait for minghao to move away from the headboard so he can take his place. “and i sweat way more.”

minghao lets mingyu get situated against the headboard and leans in for a kiss. “i know, but be a good boy and let me sit on your cock,” he says, and it’s the perfect balance between friendly and a direct command that mingyu has no choice but to let all of his complaints fly out the window. “now put the condom on, baby, and fuck me.”

blindly reaching his hand over to the bedside table, mingyu fumbles endearingly before grabbing the condom. minghao watches as he fumbles some more trying to open the wrapper. “minghao, my left hand is all slippery from the lube and my right is sweaty from holding you.”

minghao huffs again, snatching the condom from mingyu’s hands and wiping the lube he got on it onto the sheets (they’ll have to wash them after, anyway) and tearing the package open before rolling it onto mingyu’s dick himself.

he stays patient while mingyu adds a bit more lube for optimal comfort, and then minghao’s sinking down onto his cock, head tipped back and lips parted.

“ah, fuck,” he breathes, taking a moment to get adjusted. “feels good, mingyu.”

and it really does. being with mingyu, in any capacity, is like a breath of fresh air and minghao doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of it.

poor mingyu’s already falling apart underneath him. he nods, head barely moving where it’s tilted back against the wall. “yeah,” he dumbly agrees.

once they’re both acclimated, minghao makes little shifts of his hips while mingyu, feet planted on the bed as leverage, fucks up into him. sounds bubble out of both their mouths, mixing nicely with the sound of skin sliding against skin and the humming of the cicadas and tweeting of the birds outside the window.

minghao keeps it relatively slow, careful not to work up too much of a sweat. there are already droplets running down mingyu’s temple, and he’s sure he looks pretty much the same. he leans in, deliberately keeping their naked chests as far apart as possible, to kiss away or lick up the sweat on mingyu’s face. god, minghao could devour him.

mingyu looks dazed, looking somewhere over minghao’s shoulder. minghao thinks nothing of it—he knows his boyfriend is easily overwhelmed by the uncommon occasion of fucking minghao, and not to mention the hazy heat surrounding them. minghao himself is feeling quite out of it as well.

but then mingyu’s hips are faltering, his pace of fucking into minghao slowing and slowing until it comes almost to a complete halt, and his eyes are distractedly wandering around, brows a bit furrowed.

“babe, is something wrong?” minghao asks finally.

“i’m watching this bee fly around the room,” mingyu responds, voice monotone in a hyper focused sort of way. “i don’t think he remembers how to get back out the window he flew in through.”

minghao’s eyes widen before he’s scrambling off of mingyu’s lap and, consequently, his dick. “why the fuck didn’t you say something?” he asks, turning around and trying to follow mingyu’s line of sight. he tries to pretend he isn’t currently attempting to hide behind mingyu. “can’t you shoo it out?”

“yeah, i guess i could,” mingyu responds, and minghao wonders what on earth could possibly be making mingyu sound hesitant about removing the bee from the room they’re currently trying to fuck in. “can’t you?”

“no, i’m all boneless, my legs are jelly,” minghao says, still pretending very hard that he isn’t cowering behind mingyu’s broad shoulders.

“or you’re scared,” mingyu adds, sliding off of the bed. he is scared, but mingyu doesn’t need to know.

now that the sound of their heavy breaths has subsided a bit, minghao hears the faint buzzing of the bee in their room. he still doesn’t see it, but mingyu assuredly heads forward.

mingyu may be slightly terrified of all bugs, but he certainly could never hurt one, and he likes to take any chance he gets to impress minghao. he swats somewhat sporadically at the bug, guiding it towards the window with little to no panic.

“i’m impressed,” minghao comments from his seat on the bed. “you could be a beekeeper.”

“maybe it’s my calling,” mingyu replies, sliding the window shut after their bee friend escapes. “let’s keep going before it gets too hot.”

minghao raises his eyebrows at his boyfriend who’s now returning to the bed. “you wanna keep going? you get your dick a little wet and suddenly not even a bee scare can stop you?”

“you’re still hard too,” mingyu says, pointing an accusatory finger at minghao’s still-there boner. “i’ll be way better this time.”

“okay.” minghao was going to agree anyway, but putting up a front was worth it to see mingyu’s adorably sincere face. “i’ll lay on my back this time, and you can show me just how good you can be.”

mingyu nods eagerly, crawling over minghao and letting him pull him down into a heavy kiss. minghao slinks down so that he’s lying on the bed, widening his legs and wrapping them around mingyu’s waist as mingyu melts over him like honey.

mingyu keeps his promise, filled with renewed determination and focus for minghao and minghao alone with the new position. (and maybe spurred on just a bit by the new heat minghao swears is settling in by the second after mingyu closed the window.)

once they’re both finished, lying side by side with a reasonable gap between them, minghao feels much more relaxed.

“better?” mingyu asks. minghao watches as his chest rises and falls, eyes trained on the sheen of sweat coating his dark skin. he nods.

“still hot as fuck though,” minghao replies, groaning frustratedly. “and now i have to take a scalding hot shower.”

mingyu gasps and turns toward him. “oh yeah! the landlord called me back earlier. apparently the cold water would shut off all the time for the last guy who lived here too. there’s just a knob in the bathroom.”

minghao breaks his appreciative staring contest with mingyu’s shiny, toned stomach to give him an incredulous look. “are you kidding? i could’ve taken a cold shower hours ago when i got back from class? we could’ve avoided the whole ‘bee in the room we’re trying to fuck in’ scandal?”

looking shy, mingyu shrugs. “well, you _could’ve,_ but this was so much more fun, right?”

“sure,” minghao relents, but mingyu’s right. actually, this incident is his new go to the next time their friends have a drag-your-boyfriend contest. and even if he had taken a cold shower, there’s no telling whether or not he would’ve gotten just as hot and bothered eventually. “i’m gonna take the longest, coldest shower ever.”

minghao rolls off the bed and mingyu follows close behind. “wow, what a coincidence!” he says, dramatically stretching his arms over his head. “i’m also going to take the longest, coldest shower ever.”

to his credit, mingyu doesn’t even flinch at minghao’s deadpan stare, just keeps up the big, cheesy smile on his face.

“i meant that we should shower togeth–”

“i know what you meant,” minghao says, holding his hand up to pause mingyu. “ugh, you’re so clingy.”

minghao isn’t actually disgusted and mingyu seems to know it. he just keeps following minghao out of the bedroom, draping himself around him from behind when he gets close enough. “you _love_ clingy.”

“ _mingyu,_ you’re so sweaty i’m so hot what the _fuck_ —” mingyu just laughs as minghao accepts imminent heatstroke. but the heat has already seeped in, underneath his skin, and now that he’s not feeling as restless as earlier, minghao doesn’t mind it too much anymore.

(besides, if mingyu tried to unlatch himself now, he’d be stuck. minghao has a hold on his arms, crossed around his thin torso, and he doesn’t intend on letting go.)

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i blacked out from the hours of 1am - 4 am yesterday and this happened so??? it was a whim and i had to go with it.. sorry if the ending seems rushed!! i thought abt keeping it in the drafts for like...... the rest of eternity but this is the kind of fic i wanna read so why cant it be the kind of fic i post????
> 
> if u enjoyed pls leave kudos and maybe possibly a comment?
> 
> if ur interested in more shenanigans follow my twt! lets be moots :* @[markjuuls](https://twitter.com/markjuuls)  
> send me stuff!! [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/hyunjoom)


End file.
